Flaming Hearts
by ChippyBritt
Summary: Super fluffy! Leo and Calypso enjoy a beautiful autumn day together, and Leo has a surprise for Calypso. (This is from my Wattpad account, I'm moving my stories over here)


"WHERE are you taking me?" Calypso asked, rather impatiently. Leo was dragging her (quite literally), to _some_ place, but he wouldn't tell her where. All she knew was that they were somewhere in the forest.

"I told you, Sunshine, I don't know." Leo glanced behind his shoulder to look at her, probably making sure she was still following.

Calypso threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are the most insufferable person I have ever met!"

Leo stopped walking and cocked his head at her. He grinned. "So you've told me."

Despite herself, Calypso smiled as she remembered.

Her Repair Boy really was amazing. He had come back for her. On the way to Camp Half-Blood, on Festus, Leo had told her all about the course of events that had occurred to stop Gaea. During the story, Calypso had laughed, she had cried. Leo had gottenhimself _killed_ ,  
and STILL managed to get to her.

Leo waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello in there? Memory Lane is nice, but I'd like to be here in the present, please?"

Calypso smiled. "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm all yours, I promise. Just, thinking about all you've done...for me..." She trailed off.

Leo grinned, and Calypso's heart throbbed. "Well, I AM amazing."

She took hold of his hand. "Yes, you are. Now, will you take me to this, ah, mysterious place you've so insufferably insisted I follow you to?"

They started walking again.

Leo glanced down at their hands, and smiled. "Well, as I told you, I don't exactly know where we're going. I just wanted to walk with you in the forest. I thought you'd want to escape everybody for a while."He looked down. "And I wanted to, uh...show  
you something."

Was he blushing?

Calypso leaned her head on his shoulder. "How thoughtful. What are you going to show me?"

He smiled widely. "You'll have to see."

They came to a small clearing. Calypso walked a few steps ahead of Leo and gazed around in awe. Fall had turned the trees fiery colors, and they surrounded the clearing peacefully. A small log was nestled under a particularly large tree, leaves fallingdelicately  
around it. A perfect spread her arms and spun around.

It was absolutely perfect. The afternoon sun shone almost directly overhead, casting sunbeams to scatter through the trees and make light shine all over, making the mood even more happy and peaceful.

"It's...beautiful." Leo gasped.

Calypso turned to look at him, and smiled. He was in as much awe as she was.

"It's perfect." She faced Leo.

Suddenly, he put his hands on her waist and cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

Calypso strained her ears, but heard nothing. "Hear what?"

Leo smiled. "Sounds like music."

Calypso grinned and rolled her eyes. "You are completely delusional."

"Only when you're around, Sunshine." He took her hands and spun her around.

Calypso laughed in delight, and they started to the sound of the wind gently swishing through the fiery trees, the sound of leaves whispering as they swirled around them. And Calypso heard the music.

Ending in a dip, Calypso laughed in Leo's arms. "I'm exhausted! You're a wonderful dancer, Leo. I had no idea."

He shrugged, and smiled. "Neither did I." He spun her around back onto her feet.

They walked over to the log under the tree and sat.

Calypso sighed happily. "Are you SURE you didn't know this was here? It's absolutely perfect."

He nodded, staring off into the distance. "Positive."

She studied his face for a minute. He seemed completely at peace, not fidgeting at all, no stress in his eyes. He seemed happy.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You didn't even make a sarcastic comment. Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her, and she had to hold in a gasp. The sun shone on his face; his features were relaxed, and his deep chocolate eyes were looking straight into hers, melting her heart with their passion. The slowly setting sun turned his hair into  
ebony. He had never looked like this before. He was the definition of beautiful, and Calypso was shocked.

"Sunshine, when you're with me, my life is perfect. I feel extremely happy, and it's amazing. I'm completely content and relaxed. I am not alright, I'm perfect."

She stared at him for a minute. She had never seen this part of him before. It was so different from the stressed boy that had landed on her island.

She smiled. "I thought you said you were completely delusional when I was around."

"Exactly. I'm not supposed to be relaxed. I'm an ADD and ADHD demigod." He gazed into her eyes, smiling.

Calypso put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek."What did you want to show me?"

He grinned. "Patience, Sunshine. All in good time."

She groaned playfully. "I simply cannot _bear_ this tension!"

He smiled softly, rising off the log. "I suppose you'll have to live with it, Island Girl." He held out his hand to help her up. She took it, and they slowly walked around the clearing, hand in hand.

Calypso sighed. "Fall on Ogygia was never like this. This is wonderful."

Leo squeezed her hand. "Yep. It's pretty cool."

They went slowly, arm in arm, around the beautiful fall clearing, occasionally pointing out something, or just walking in perfect silence. Soon, they had made their way all the way around, and were now back at the "bench".

Leo sat down, and pulled Calypso next to him.

"What are we doing?" Calypso scooted closer.

Leo smiled. "Wasn't I going to show you something?"

"Oh, yes!"

He smiled again, then closed his eyes. He held out his hand, palm up. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly, flames burst up from his hand, and slowly, ever so slowly, took flames were in the shape of a heart.

Calypso gasped. "Oh, Leo. I didn't know you could do that!"

He grinned, and looked at the heart-shaped flames erupting from his palm. "Neither did I. That's why I was stalling. I had to build up enough energy, and I wasn't sure how long it would take."

He looked up, into her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Leo...I love it." She returned his gaze as he closed his hand and gently took hers.

At that moment, Calypso couldn't help thinking that she was the luckiest person in the whole world. Here she was, in a beautiful place with the one she loved, having the most wonderful time. Sitting and holding hands, staring into the eyes of her...whathad  
Leo called himself? Oh, yes. Boyfriend. Staring into the eyes of her perfect boyfriend. She wasn't exactly sure what the word meant, but she liked the sound of it.

Leo sighed. "Well, this is nice, but we should probably head back."

Calypso looked up. The sun was setting, turning the sky a gorgeous blend of pink and orange. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and linked her arm through his. "I suppose we could go back now."

They were both quiet for a minute.

Leo laughed. "Okay, maybe not _right_ now..."

Calypso giggled. "But probably before it gets dark."

"Nah, we've got light." He wiggled his fingers. "Wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good sunset."

Calypso smiled and they turned to watch as the sun finally dipped under the horizon.

The moon peeked above the trees, casting silver light over the clearing. Leo stood and held out his arm to take her hand. Calypso took it, and they stood, her face just inches from his, in the moonlight.

Leo took her other hand and looked directly into her eyes. "Sunshine?"

Calypso's response came out as barely a whisper. "Yes?"

He smiled. "I love you."

Calypso felt a tear slide slowly down her cheek. He loved her. Thousands of years of nothing and now this beautiful boy loved her. No one had ever loved her. She had loved them, at least she thought she had. But now her true love returned her feelings.  
/

And as she put her arms around him, she had never felt happier in all her life.

"I love you too, Repair Boy."


End file.
